


attack my heart

by Amber



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Adora wants to train Glimmer in some combat skills.





	attack my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



"You've taught me so much," Adora tells Glimmer. "Now it's my turn to teach you something!" Glimmer's eyes widen a little when Adora pulls the great big sword from her back and takes a stance.

"Um, Adora? You do know I can just..." Glimmer snaps her fingers, and in a sparkle has teleported herself behind Adora. "Do this? And I can use my magic to fight. I've had plenty of practice."

Adora swings around and puts a hand on Glimmer's shoulder, which makes Glimmer's insides go all fizzy. "You and I both know, that sometimes? Your magic doesn't work. And I don't mind protecting you when you need me, but I want you to feel confident even without me or your magic."

"Um..." Glimmer says, blushing, eyes shining a little. She bites her lip, letting it slide between her teeth. "Okay? Okay!" What had at first seemed like a dumb idea suddenly seems exciting. Between her mom and the guards, and Bow, and now Adora's new protector-of-the-realm schtick, Glimmer can't deny that sometimes she feels a little overprotected. It would be nice to prove she can stand on her own two feet.

"Okay!" Adora nods along with her, both girls smiling at each other. "Now?"

"Now?" squeaks Glimmer, but then, "Okay, now! Let's go!" Her room is pretty spacious, since so much of her furniture is up high, and she's basically always in her bodysuit and ready to go. "I... don't have a sword?"

"You don't need one. First, we're going to train your core." Suddenly, Adora is all business. "Now drop! Push ups!"

Suddenly Glimmer is reminded that Adora was basically raised by the Horde military. But it's too late, she can't back out now. So she drops and starts to force herself through Adora's exercise regime, until she's sweaty and sore and simply can't go anymore. After another set of jumps, Adora correcting the position of her feet, Glimmer feels her soul leave her body and she teleports face down onto her bed.

"Enough," she complains down to Adora. "I need a break."

"Five minutes?"

"More like five years. You? Are a taskmaster." Glimmer exhales, wishes that fact didn't make her feel as fond as it did. Even if she's being a little melodramatic, she knows Adora is only pushing her to help her get strong, the kind of demand and belief in her that her mother Angella certainly has never quite managed.

"I'm sorry," Adora says; apparently she's climbed up, or jumped up, because when Glimmer peeks she's on the bed, kneeling close. "I didn't mean to push you too hard. You did a really good job."

Glimmer can tell she's thinking about Shadow-weaver and Catra, and sighs. "No, it's okay. I've just had enough for today, that's all. Now I need a shower and like, the biggest, meatiest sandwich."

Adora stretches out beside her. "Sure, that can be arranged."

"And a massage," says Glimmer, pushing her luck like the spoiled princess she is at heart.

"And a massage," agrees Adora, grinning. She's blushing a little too now, and Glimmer knows it isn't just exertion. "Anything my lady desires."

Oh. Glimmer feels the tinglies again. "Good," she says, covering it with confidence. "But first, I'm having a rest until the feeling comes back into my legs."

Adora just laughs, and they curl up together for a nap.


End file.
